A Threat Of Love
by The Lil Faerie Nerd Gal
Summary: Ayeka breaksdown when she realizes that Tenchi is growing dangerously closer to Ryoko. Watch out, her parents are on their way but, why?
1. Default Chapter Title

Hellooo people!! This is my umm.. what? Second attempt to write a Tenchi fanic.. =D I love Ayeka soo all you Ryoko fans besta leave if you despise her. I got so angry watching the TV series cuz it was focused mainly on Sayuka/Tenchi or Ryoko/Tenchi. Poor Ayeka-sama!!!! They did not develop her character at all! Life is so unfair! That's where we Ayeka-loving-fanfic-writers step in! BWHAHAHHA!! >D Some OOCness but eh! oh well! =)  
  
Peace out, yo  
  
Usual disclaimer: Characters not mine except the ones I make up of course! =D No money off of this (too bad.. =( ) and what not.. =)  
  
The Threat Of Love  
  
by The Lil Faerie Nerd Gal  
  
Ayeka sat on the couch at the Masaki home, her home. She sighed in boredom as she tried to concentrate on the shoujo manga in her hands. Her mind would wonder off from time to time thinking about Tenchi. He seemed awfully close to Ryoko now. It looked as though she would loose him for sure. *Of course, I will," she thought. *With the way I have been acting: a spoiled selfish brat. That is what I am. Loud, rude and violent. The complete opposite of what a princess' attribute should be.* She stifled a sudden urge to cry. "I am a disgrace to my crown. . ." Ayeka whispered while running up to her room before anyone could see her.  
  
Azuza sat on his throne in his ship, ladies Misaki and Funaho at his said.   
"We will be arriving earth in an hour, your majesty," a man spoke.  
Azuza raised an eyebrow.  
"I hope my poor babies are all right! It's been so long since I've seen my girls!" Misaki cried.  
Funaho giggled at Misaki's emotional outburst. "Yes, it has been 6 months, earth time, since we last saw them there," she looked towards her husband.  
Azuza glared at the two then quickly looked away. "Without a word. . ." He added to Funaho's comment.  
Funaho sighed. "I'm sure they are fine. After all, Tenchi is looking after them, for now."  
Azuza looked to a young man that stood staring at the small earth on the screen. "For now. . ." He smirked.  
  
"Tenchi, where is Ayeka?" Sasami asked.  
Tenchi turned to the young girl. "I don't know. Did you look in your guys' room?"  
Sasami thought for a second. "No. I suppose I should check! Thanks Tenchi!" She said as she ran off to find her elder sister.  
"I wonder what's up," Tenchi said then continued his work.  
"Tenchi----. . ." a voice purred.  
He gupled. "Oh no. . . "  
Suddenly a pair of arms encircled themselves around his form. "Tenchiii-- Why don't you stop working and come play with me?" Ryoko whispered into his ear.  
He sighed and closed his eyes, unconsciously leaning into her embrace. "Ryoko, I have to get this done or else we won't have any food to eat."  
She relished the feel of him in her arms for a few moments. "All right, my Tenchi," she purred twisting around to face him. "But just this once," she smiled and teleported away.  
Tenchi sighed again.   
  
Ayeka laid face down on her futon. "Why?" She sobbed. "Why must I be this way? Why did I have to stay?! Why do I love him?! WHY!? If I had not fallen for him I would not be hurting as I do now. He loves Ryoko." She cried onto her pillow. "He loves Ryoko," she repeated. "He loves Ryoko," she said again as if trying to convince herself. "They love each other. . ." Moments passed until her sobs slowly stopped and was replaced by a soft snore. She had cried herself to sleep.  
  
"We will soon be entering the earth's atmosphere," a man's voice said.  
Misaki Stood nervously staring at the blue orb on the screen. *What will Ayeka say when she finds out the true nature to our visit?*  
Funaho glanced at the young man that stood in front of the three. He was dressed in traditional Jurian clothes. *He is very handsome. However. . .*   
Azuza stood with a grin on his face. "This time they must come home with us."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
COMMENTS COMMENTS! I kno I'm a bad writer so DONT REMIND ME!! =D  
  
"Cold like a day without sun  
Cold how my heart grows cold  
Under The Threat Of Love"  
- Threat of Love by Marc Almond feat. Siouxsie Sioux  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

AH! ARIGATO MINNA-SAN FOR YOUR COMMENTS!! I feel so.. sniffle.. LOVED! =D this chapter bites the dust tho.. =( I'm sorryy.. My heart just wasnt realy into it.. sorry.. sooo I hope it's SOME WHAT ok.. =\ Have fun and thanks muchly again! =)  
  
Usual disclaimer: Characters not mine except the ones I make up of course! =D No money off of this (too bad.. =( ) and what not.. =)  
  
**A Threat Of Love: Part Two  
  
By The Lil Faerie Nerd Gal**  
  
Sasami stood at the door way of her bedroom. She slowly peaked open the door and frowned when she spied her older sister asleep. With a frown she slowly closed it and turned around. "Poor Ayeka. . . She must be so heartbroken over Tenchi. . . I hate to see her hurt like that. ."  
She slowly walked down the stairs and saw Mihoshi reading a book. "Mihoshi? Where's Ryoko?"  
Mihoshi turned to the young girl and smiled. "Hey Sasami!! I don't know. ." She said. "Maybe she's with Tenchi!"  
Sasami frowned again. "I suppose. . ." She said as she walked outside. She let out a soft sigh as she looked up at the sky. Her eyes widened and mouth dropped open. "TENCHI!!!!" She yelled as she ran off to find the young prince.  
  
Ryoko had been watching Tenchi from afar in a nearby tree. "My sweet Tenchi . . . One day, we will be together forever. Just you and me. . ." She whispered dreamily. Her amber coloured eyes suddenly turned to the sky when she felt a great power. "It can't be . . " She growled.  
  
Yosho sat in his room calmly drinking a cup of tea. Taking a sip he immediately put down the cup and stood up. "They are here. . ."  
  
Tenchi whirled around to see Sasami chasing after him. "TENCHIII!!!!!"   
He smiled and stopped what he was doing. "What's wrong Sasami?" He asked with a frown when he saw the urgency in her eyes.   
"Tenchi . . It's. . " she tried to catch her breath in between words. "My .. PARENTS THEY ARE HERE!"  
He visibly stiffened. "Your parents...?"  
  
Misaki shrieked with joy as they slowly arrived on earth. "MY BABIES!!!!!"  
Funaho stood calmly. The living image of serenity.   
The King of Juri stood up from his throne, an evil grin on his face. "Finally, we have arrived!" He exclaimed as the ship gracefully landed just above the lake in front of the Masaki home.   
The young man that had been facing them held a gentle smile as he tucked a loose strand of his raven coloured hair behind his ear. His purple eyes shone with happiness, he could not wait to meet her once more. *It has been so long, Ayeka*  
  
Everyone had gathered in front of the house to greet the new arrivals, but someone was missing.   
"Wait. . ." Tenchi said. "Where's Ayeka?!"  
Sasami looked at him nervously. "She's asleep . ."  
Ryoko grunted. "She's so lazy. OWW!!" She yelped when Washu had hit her. "What'd you do that for!?"  
"Serves you right," the pink-haired scientist smiled.   
"Ahem . . ." A voice interrupted.  
Sasami turned to see her family. "FATHER!! MOTHER!! AUNTIE FUNAHO!!" She yelled as she ran to greet them.   
"SASAMI MY BABY!! MY LITTLE GIRL!!! YOU'RE SO BIG!!" Misaki cried as she held her younger daughter in her arms.  
"Mommyyy!"  
Funaho smiled at Tenchi. "Thank you for taking care of our girls, Tenchi."  
Tenchi laughed nervously. "It wasn't easy!" He said putting his hand behind his head.  
Azuza grunted. "Where's Ayeka?"  
Sasami looked at her father.  
"Sasami?" Azuza kneeled before his daughter. "What is it?  
She smiled. "Nothing! She's asleep, that's all!"  
Azuza stared at her wide eyed. "ASLEEP!? Go wake her then!!!"  
Sasami was about to protest when a voice intervened. "I'll do it. . ."  
Everyone stared at the man that had answered. He wore traditional Jurian clothes with a black cape. His black hair went half past his ear, parted down the middle. Two stray strands in front of his piercing violet eyes. He smiled at the group.   
Ryoko smirked. "And who the hell is this guy?"   
The man smiled at Ryoko. "An old friend of Princess Ayeka's."  
Sasami smiled in realization of the man's identity.  
Washu observed the young man suspiciously. *Hhhmm... Why is this guy here?*  
Tenchi glared at him. *An old friend of Lady Ayeka's?*  
Azuza grinned proudly. "This is Ayeka's fiancee, Kai.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'm still Haunted By You   
Yes you, you're in my way"  
- Haunted By You by Gene  
  
hmm? How was that? I promise to make the next one better... And since I like drawing I'm going to draw the new character so you can see what kind of cute bishonen I see in my head!! wooo! sexy!! hehehe... ok ok.. so COMMENTS! =)  
  



End file.
